Happy Birthday Zoe!
by V.2.1.L.1.Z.8
Summary: It's Zoe's Birthday and she's in for a treat when she's surprised with a surprise birthday party. But when she gets an anonymous text from someone her happiness soon fades away. Dan comes in to comfort her, having 4 cups to drink each, something out of the bloom happens and their friends are in for a treat the morning. What happens? and What's the treat to be expected?3 Shot Story!


**This is my birthday special, I hope you guys enjoy this!**

* * *

**Dan's POV:**

Today was the day that she would return, the day that would change everything! It's Zoe's birthday today! Zoe said that she would return on her birthday, which is June 18th. I told her that I was picking her up at the airport today. I want to show her my brand new car. She'll be impressed, I know she will. I wonder what she'll be like, we'll she be the same old Zoe who left only a year ago, or will she be a completely different Zoe. My thoughts were interrupted from a boys voice calling my name. I turned around to see Tom walking up to me.

"Morgan!"he yelled.

"Hey Tom!"I replied.

"Aren't you suppose to be picking up Zoe at the airport right about now."he said to me with a look.

"I'm leaving now."I said

"You better hurry."he said."You don't want to miss giving Zoe her birthday kiss now do you."

"Shut up, Tupper!"I said.

As I was about to leave Tom had said something to me.

"Be sure to say hi to Juliet for me, Romeo."joked Tom.

"Whatever, Tupper."I replied

And with that I left to go pick Zoe up from the airport. I was really nervous about seeing her, it's been a whole year since I last saw her. To tell you the truth I've been wanting to tell Zoe something for a really long time. I'm planning on telling her everything tonight.

By the time I got to the airport I saw people coming out of their planes. I heard a women talking, she started saying "Flight 216 from Australia to London is about to land." Flight 216 is Zoe's plane. I quickly went inside to wait for Zoe to come. As everyone from flight 216 came out, only one person stood out from them all. Her long auburn hair put into a high ponytail, her beautiful green emerald eyes cover with a pair of sunglasses. She was wearing a beautiful summer dress that went from her shoulders to the end of her knee along with some cute flip-flops.

I smiled as she searched for me. As she saw me, she locked her eyes on me and I did the same. We just stood there staring at each other for five minutes. At that point Zoe dropped all her stuff and ran towards me and gave me a huge hug!

"It's so great great to see you againg, Dan."Zoe said to me coming out of our hug.

"It's good to see you too, Zoe!"I said to her with a smile."Happy birthday Zo!"

"Thanks, Dan."she said.

I helped Zoe with her stuff and took her to the car. When Zoe saw my car she looked at me with a look.

"What?"I asked.

"It's nothing, just your car is amazing."she said to me.

"Really you like it."I asked.

"Yeah. It's beautiful."she said to me.

Your beautiful, I thought. I couldn't say that out loud. Not right, she'll just have to wait and see. I pulled the car door open and splattered out "Laddies first." She smiled as I said that and got into the car and said "Why thank."

And with that I got into the car and drove off back to school for Zoe's surprise birthday party. See Zoe thinks that she's just hanging out with me, Tom, Keri and Aneisha for her birthday. When really we've organised a surprise birthday party for her. Everyone from the school is going to be there. Today is going to be the best day ever!

* * *

**Aneisha's POV:**

I showed up at school with a box full of party decorations for Zoe's surprise birthday party. I put Keri on drink duty, Tom on food duty, myself on decoration duty and I put Dan on picking Zoe up and making sure she shows up duty.

By the time Tom and Keri got to the school, the hall was already perfectly decorated with the help of my awesome decorating skills. I think they were impressed.

"You like."I asked.

"Like?"Keri asked."We love."

"Why thank you!"I said with a smile."Now, did you get the get the food and drinks?"

"Yep."said Tom."Got all the food."

"And I got all the drinks."said Keri.

"Alcohol! Seriously, Keri! Why?"I asked.

"It's a party Neish."said Keri."We need real drinks."

"Fine."I said."Look, everyone will be here in 20 and Dan's taking Zoe to drop of her things and get her to change into something better. Then they'll come her."

"Great. Will have plenty of time then."said Tom.

"Well I better go and get changed then."said Keri.

"Seriously. I thought you were wearing that to the party."Tom said to her.

Keri laughs."Good one Tupper. As if I would wear this to a party."Keri said while still laughing.

"Well have fun!"I said.

"Of course I'll have fun, it's clothes and accessories, why wouldn't I have fun."Keri said to me with a smile."Bye!"

And with that, Keri had left. It was just me and Tom, till everyone else had come, the only thing left is Dan and Zoe. I wonder what's going on at her place. Maybe Dan is telling Zoe what he wanted to tell her.

* * *

**I'm not finished yet guys! Tomorrow I will post the next and hopefully the finally part of Happy Birthday Zoe! Hope you guys enjoyed this story! And before the day goes to the next, I will say this, Happy Birthday to ME! Thanks guys for being the best ever! See you next time. Bye! xxx**


End file.
